


Everybody Gets A Kitten

by hotdamnitsrenee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Kuroo is whipped, There's kittens, he is so in love with alisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdamnitsrenee/pseuds/hotdamnitsrenee
Summary: “Penny for your thoughts?” Kuroo’s voice was soft, almost as if he was scared of waking someone up.“They’re not that interesting,” she mumbled back.“I’m sure they are.”“No, they’re not, I swear.”Kuroo gave a small hum and leaned in closer to Alisa’s ear. “Coming from you, it can’t be boring.”She gave a small, joking huff in reply. “I dunno, I was just thinking about getting cats,” she said, moving her hand to draw shapes on Kuroo’s chest.Or, the one where Kuroo is whipped for Alisa Haiba and is bad at birthday gifts.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Everybody Gets A Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I tripped into rare pair hell with this after seeing 1 (one) fanart for it and now I'm here promoting the Kurolisa agenda. 
> 
> Please appreciate this gorgeous couple I'm desperate.

It was a quiet evening in early March, the soft snow not quite melted yet, the temperatures not quite warm yet. Instead of bundling up to go out, Kuroo and Alisa stayed in their apartment, choosing to have a quiet night in with each other. They had stayed in their lazy clothes, Alisa in one of Kuroo’s hoodies and sweatpants, and Kuroo in a random t-shirt and sweatpants too. While Kuroo made them dinner, Alisa sat on the counter, leaning against the cabinets, just watching him cook. She sat with a content smile on her face as she just watched him, a smile of pure adoration and love. She was so pretty, and Kuroo was so lucky. He kept glancing up at her to catch that smile and the soft look in her eyes. She gave him a small wave whenever she noticed him looking at her, which Kuroo laughed at and turned back to the stove. 

Dinner was nice, but of course it was, Kuroo was the one who cooked it. She kept teasing him while reaching over and trying to grab his food off of his plate, causing him to almost drop it on the floor while he held the plate up so she couldn’t reach it. She gave him a playful pout in return, jokingly turning away from him at the table. He laughed and continued to hold his plate up and not let her grab his food. She knew he’d eventually have to lower his plate back down to continue eating, and suddenly the dish of rice he kept on the table caught her eye. A smirk spread across Alisa’s face as she reached for his rice. Kuroo let out a yell before setting the plate back down on the table to stop her from stealing his rice. He grabbed her wrists lightly and pulled his dish out of her grasp. She laughed as she returned to her food. Kuroo gave a small huff as a smile spread across his face as he continued to eat. 

After dinner they curled up on the couch, Alisa resting on top of Kuroo, her hands lightly balled up on his shirt and her head on his chest. His hands were situated in the curve of her back, giving small, gentle rubs as they laid there in silence. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kuroo’s voice was soft, almost as if he was scared of waking someone up. 

“They’re not that interesting,” she mumbled back. 

“I’m sure they are.”

“No, they’re not, I swear.”

Kuroo gave a small hum and leaned in closer to Alisa’s ear. “Coming from you, it can’t be boring.”

She gave a small, joking huff in reply. “I dunno, I was just thinking about getting cats,” she said, moving her hand to draw shapes on Kuroo’s chest. 

“What kind of cat?” Kuroo brought his hand up her back to toy with the long blonde hair that was fanned out over her back. 

“A kitten, maybe.”

Kuroo’s mind started to wander. Getting a kitten with Alisa. Raising a little kitten with Alisa. He enjoyed that thought more than he expected to. It would be nice to get a pet, add some excitement to their drab apartment. He knew Alisa loved cats, they’ve had lengthy talks about them on multiple occasions. He could admit cats weren’t awful, although he definitely preferred dogs more. But, he’d seen the way her face lit up when one of Kenma’s cats claimed her lap as it’s napping spot when they had visited Kenma one day, and the thought of seeing that wide smile on her face with cats of their own made him stupidly happy. 

“Do you want a kitten?” he asked, giving her forehead a lazy kiss. 

She gave a small hum. “Maybe eventually,” she replied. “Do you want a kitten, though?”

“You know I want a dog more, but...”

She gave a small laugh. “I know, Tetsu.”

“I wouldn’t mind a kitten though.”

Alisa gave a small gasp and Kuroo could just picture the way her face lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah, our apartment is too small for a dog anyway. We should get one soon.”

Alisa hummed sleepily. “Yeah, we should,” she muttered before falling asleep on Kuroo’s chest.

He gently ran a finger along Alisa’s rosy cheek as she slept, not wanting to move in case he woke her up. Their bed was way more comfortable than the couch, but she just looked so peaceful. He wasn’t sure when, but he eventually mustered up the courage to attempt to transfer his sleeping girlfriend to their bed. He did manage to do it successfully, and he even got his shirt off without waking her too. He fell asleep shortly after getting into bed with her, his dreams filled with a small kitten running around their one-bedroom.

The days passed as Alisa’s birthday drew closer and Kuroo was ever clueless on what to get Alisa, although his mind kept drifting back to a kitten. He was currently laying on a couch in Kenma’s filming room while he edited one of his videos.

“I don’t understand why you want my help,” Kenma complained, cutting clips here and there.

“Because,” Kuroo started, petting one of Kenma’s cats that had claimed his chest as a napping spot. “You’re my best friend and I don’t know what to get my girlfriend, that’s why I want your help.”

“You act like I know how to help you,” Kenma said, pulling his headphones off and spinning around in his chair. 

“I know, I know, I just,” Kuroo let out a sigh. “I just want it to be perfect for her, you know.”

“You’re gross,” Kenma shot back, spinning back around to continue with his video. 

“I am not gross, Kenma!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I just want my girlfriend’s birthday to be perfect.”

“God, you act like this is your anniversary or something,” Kenma muttered.

“I heard that!” Kuroo sighed, running his hands through the cat’s fur. “She mentioned getting a kitten, but-”

“Then get her a kitten, it’s not that hard.”

“But what if she-”

“Kuroo,” Kenma turned back around and shot a glare at Kuroo. “She is going to love anything you get her. It’s not going to matter what kitten you get her if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kuroo gave a small sigh, as he stared at the sleeping cat on his chest. “Will you come with me to get one?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Kenma took one look at how his best friend was staring at him and sighed. “Fine.”

Kuroo dragged Kenma to the same shelter he got his cats from, Kenma grumbling about how he had videos to edit, but Kuroo kept insisting he needed his opinion too. Kuroo was dragged along to most of the shelter visits when Kenma adopted his cats, so it was only fair. 

It didn’t take long for a small black kitten to start to follow Kuroo around the shelter as he walked around looking at the other kittens. Kenma stayed a comfortable distance away, playing with some of the older cats. Eventually, Kuroo picked up the black kitten that pawed at his feet and scratched at his jeans whenever he stopped walking. He almost walked back to Kenma with only the black ball of fluff in his hands when another kitten caught his eye.

It was a white kitten that had just woken up from a nap and wandered out. It wasn’t the calm demeanor of the kitten that caught his attention, it was the pair of mismatched eyes. One blue, one green, just like Alisa’s. While the black kitten started to get impatient in Kuroo’s hand, he bent down, trying to grab the little white kitten’s attention. It cautiously walked up to him, and eventually rubbed it’s face against Kuroo’s finger, and he melted. He scratched under it’s chin and tried to not let yells come out of his mouth when it started to purr. He scooped up the other kitten and walked back over to Kenma, who had a fluffy gray cat in his arms. 

“Are you getting both?” Kenma asked, petting the cat.

“Yeah, I can’t just pick one, they both like me too much,” Kuroo said, just as the black kitten bit his finger, and the white one scratched at his jacket.

“Yeah, sure looks like it,” Kenma chirped, putting the gray cat back.

“Whatever,” Kuroo huffed, taking the kittens to fill out the adoption papers.

He named them Yin and Yang, due to their polar opposite looks. He knew it wasn’t very creative, but it was the best he had. Alisa would have definitely had better ideas, but she didn’t know he was currently getting two kittens. Kenma let the kittens stay at his house so Kuroo could give them to Alisa actually on her birthday. He made the goodbye dramatic and Kenma couldn’t help but roll his eyes at what Kuroo was saying to the kittens who, after they were let out into Kenma’s place, couldn’t care less.

On the morning of her birthday, Kuroo actually got up before her. He left her alone in their bed to make her breakfast and check on the kittens that Kenma brought over at some ungodly hour in the morning. He gave them their food before starting on Alisa’s breakfast. As it was cooking, he bent down to play with them, feeling awful he couldn’t let them run around the apartment yet.

“I promise soon,” Kuroo whispered to them. “You can run around this apartment, but you have to wait for mama to get up and eat too.” He gave each of them scratches on the head before finishing up Alisa’s breakfast. 

As he was plating the eggs, he heard a soft, drowsy call from their bedroom. “Tetsu?” 

“Hang on, Ali, give me a sec,” Kuroo called back, rearranging the plates around on the tray. 

He walked up to their door and pushed it open with his foot. He presented the tray with a wide smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Alisa,” he said. 

Her face lit up, her hand flying to her face. “Is this all for me?” she asked.

Kuroo nodded, placing the tray on the bed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He sat down in front of her as she looked over the array of food in front of her. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Tetsu.” Her rosy cheeks were flushed even more than usual. 

“I know,” he said, grinning. “But I wanted to.” 

She ate her breakfast while they talked, Kuroo getting excited and fidgety as the morning progressed, wanting her to finish up when he heard a small bell from behind him and his stomach dropped. Alisa’s gaze flicked over to their door and a loud gasp came from her mouth.

“Tetsu is that a kitten?!” she asked, throwing the blankets off of her to go pick it up.

Kuroo turned to see the black kitten, Yin, had wandered into their room. He obviously didn’t close the crate if she was out. “Yeah, happy birthday, Ali.”

“Wait, is this your gift?” she asked, now holding Yin in her arms. 

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, one sec, though,” he said, sliding off the bed to go find Yang. He found the white kitten curled up and asleep in the crate. “Hey,” he said quietly, “mama wants to meet you.” He gently picked up Yang from the crate, carrying her back to the bedroom. “Here’s the other kitten.”

“There’s two?” Alisa asked, face lighting up. 

“Yeah, this one is Yang, that one is Yin,” Kuroo explained, rubbing under Yang’s chin again. 

“Wait, Tetsu, does she have two different eyes?” Alisa asked, trying to get a better look at the kitten Kuroo had in his arms.

Kuroo’s face went bright red. “Uh, yeah, she reminded me of you, so I got her too.”

Alisa pulled Kuroo in for a soft kiss. “Thank you so much. They’re precious.” 

“I’m glad you love them,” Kuroo said, pulling Alisa in for another kiss. 

“I was half-kidding when I suggested kittens,” she said with a laugh.

Kuroo felt his stomach drop, even as he watched Alisa hold up Yin and talk quietly to the tiny black fuzz-ball. “Were you?”

“I mean, kinda. I know you’re a dog person, so.”

“What, do you not think I like cats?” he asked, scratching under Yang’s chin as she started to purr. 

“No, I know you do. You wouldn’t let Kenma’s cats sleep on you.” She gave Kuroo a kiss on the cheek. “I love them though, thank you.” Alisa pulled Kuroo in for another quick kiss. “I love you, Tetsu.”

“I love you too, Ali.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @waydwnhadestwn for random broadway and haikyuu bullshit


End file.
